


Day Two: Lavender Tea (Flowers)

by Exalted_Dawn



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (the gift is fluff), But also a gift, F/M, Lots O Cuddles, Post Plegian War, Pregnancy is a bitch, Sleepy Kisses, Slight references to being horny tho, Tea is the ultimate sedative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Dawn/pseuds/Exalted_Dawn
Summary: “Lavender?”Maribelle nodded, returning to her seat with a small container in hand. She placed it on the desk, sliding it toward him in a single graceful movement. “Indeed. I find a cup before bed to be quite effective, though Chamomile will do should she prefer that instead.”Chrom stared down at the metal tin skeptically, studying the withered purple blossoms. He never knew that flowers could be made into tea, but he never considered himself an expert on such things. So if Maribelle swore by it, he supposed that there was no harm in trying.(Chrom is at his wits end and his about willing to try anything to make Robin get some sleep.)





	Day Two: Lavender Tea (Flowers)

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of Chrobin week! The theme was "Flowers" but I got a little abstract with it XD Also, again I'm going no Beta here so here's hoping it's good!  
> Please feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think!

“Lavender?”

Maribelle nodded, returning to her seat with a small container in hand. She placed it on the desk, sliding it toward him in a single graceful movement. “Indeed. I find a cup before bed to be quite effective, though Chamomile will do should she prefer that instead.” 

Chrom stared down at the metal tin skeptically, studying the withered purple blossoms. He never knew that flowers could be made into tea, but he never considered himself an expert on such things. So if Maribelle swore by it, he supposed that there was no harm in trying. “Thank you, Maribelle. I’ll do that, then.” 

The woman tilted her nose up slightly, clearly satisfied with herself. “Of course, Lord Chrom. It was my genuine pleasure. Tea is a passion of mine after all. If you’re interested, I have a few more recommendations I could give you?” 

Chrom laughed nervously, already backing away towards the door with metal tin in hand. “Of course. I’ll be sure to come to you should I need any more… tea knowledge. Well, anyway, I should go. Sorry to disturb you at such a time.” 

“Nonsense. I-”

Before the cleric had the chance to finish, Chrom was already out the door and down the hall. He felt bad about the hurried escape, but he didn’t want to risk being caught in the infirmary all night discussing beverages with Maribelle. 

The halls, thankfully, were empty. Not that he doubted they would be. No one in their right mind would be awake at this godsforsaken hour by choice. 

The walk back to his room was quick and uninterrupted, made easy by the faint moonlight pouring in from the windows. His door was slightly ajar; the orange glow of firelight spilling out from his room and into the dark walkway. 

Chrom sighed to himself. Part of him had hoped she would have been asleep by the time he returned. 

Very carefully, Chrom nudged the door open with his foot, doing his best to keep quiet. Inside, the fireplace still burned strong, illuminating the hunched over figure of his wife seated at the desk in the corner where he’d left her. Even after the door clicked shut behind him, she hardly gave a glance in his direction, instead flashing him a small tired smile before her gaze dropped back down to the novel in her hands. 

Though he should have felt frustrated that she was up reading _again_ , he couldn’t help the small spark of warmth in his chest at the sight of her huddled over another book. It was a familiar and comforting scene; one that he’d grown used to during the long nights of the war against Plegia. 

But now they were at peace, and so Robin had no excuse. 

Padding across the room, he pressed a brief kiss to the crown of his wife’s head, the faint scent of shampoo tickling his senses. “Hey now, I thought Lissa told you no more reading before bed. You need to get more sleep.”

She hardly glanced up. “Just a little longer, Chrom. My chapter is almost over and then I can-” 

“Oh no you don’t.” He snatched the book from her hand, careful to note the page before closing it completely. “You always say ‘one more chapter’ but it never really is just one. We’re going to bed _now_. It’s far too late for either of us to be up.”

Robin looked like a child who had their favorite toy taken away. “But- Chrom, you know I-!”

“Yes I do know, and that’s why I brought you this.” He set the tin down on the desk in front of her. “It’s lavender tea. Maribelle said it should help you relax and sleep better, and it won’t upset your stomach.”

She gave it the same quizzical look as he had earlier. Slowly, she lifted it to her nose and inhaled. She sighed her exhale, clearly unconvinced. “I don’t know, Chrom… I’ve read that some types of tea can help, but I’m really not in the mood to get sick tonight...”

Chrom cringed, the memories of last night still fresh in his mind. They were warned that queasiness should be anticipated, but he still felt guilty at the sight of Robin crumpled over the nearest bucket. 

“I know, but this is the fourth night in a row that you haven’t gotten a full night’s rest and you haven’t been able to keep down anything else we’ve tried. You need to _sleep,_ Robin. Please, just give it a small sip?” He kept his voice hushed, even though he knew that there was nobody else around to disturb. 

Slowly, he began to rub small circles into Robin’s shoulders, diligently working out the knots from her tensed up muscles. She melted a bit beneath his touch, straightening more to lean into the massage. This was about the only thing left that managed to help with her restlessness, but even then it was only a temporary solution. 

Still, Robin seemed grateful for it, releasing a small sound of pleasure as her head lolled backwards to face him. She stared up at him through heavy lids, caramel colored eyes shining with gratitude. Even tired, with messy hair and crumpled sleep clothes, she was beautiful. 

“Thank you, Chrom. You’re right,” she murmured. “I’m just being stubborn. I hate that I’ve gotten to the point where even a cup of tea seems daunting.”

He chuckled softly. 

“My mighty wife, brought low by a single beverage. Who would have guessed?” He meant the words as a joke, but Robin clearly wasn’t amused. 

“I’d like to see how you’d be faring if _you_ weren’t able to sleep well or get a good breakfast in you without retching it up-- for days on end, might I add,” she huffed. “I’d wager you wouldn’t be laughing much then.”

Chrom shrugged. “I never claimed otherwise. With you in such a state, I most definitely would have been bedridden by now. But then again, that reminds me of a certain tactician who should be trying to sleep rather than arguing hypotheticals with the Exalt in the middle of the night.”

“Well when the Exalt is your husband and being an insufferable smart-mouth to his very pregnant wife, I’d imagine certain liberties can be taken,” she shot back, a tilted smile dancing on her lips. Robin shook her head, loose white locks tumbling down her back as she shrugged his hands from her shoulders. “Go make your tea. I want to go to bed already.”

Gingerly, Robin moved to stand, Chrom already at her elbow to provide support if needed. The swell of her belly had grown rapidly over the past couple of weeks, where it was now to the point where maintaining balance was a struggle. He knew that she hated being fawned over, but he refused to take risks in order to spare her pride. 

It wasn’t until Robin was safely seated on her side of the bed that he left to go prepare the tea. He hadn’t really done this before, but he’d seen Frederick do it enough times that he felt at least semi-confident in his abilities. 

Small purple flower buds slowly unfurled as they floated to the surface, staining the water gold as they brewed. He wasn’t quite sure how long he was supposed to wait before serving it, but he guessed that as long as the tea was no longer steaming, it should be fine. 

Maybe he should have asked Maribelle before leaving.

No matter. What’s done is done.

* * *

Chrom was taking a while. After the first few minutes of waiting, it had occurred to her that he’s probably never made tea before now, and were she not desperate for some shut-eye, she would have been more keen on calling him back. 

Unfortunately that just wasn’t the case. And so she waited.

She wasn’t quite sure _how_ late it was, but she was starting to worry that morning might break before he returned. For the fourth time, she tossed in place, shifting in hope of finding an ounce more of comfort. Adjusting to her new body had been more frustrating than she cared to admit, and though she was more than overjoyed at the thought of starting a family, it came with its… trials. 

Absentmindedly, she ran her hand along the rise of her stomach, tracing small circles into the skin there. A faint pressure pushed against her palm, light but insistent. 

Robin giggled. “Shhhh, hush now, little one. Daddy will be back soon, and then we can all get some good sleep… hopefully.” 

“They’re kicking again?” 

Robin jumped, pushing herself up to face the door. Chrom was propped up against the entryway, two cups in hand and eyebrows cocked in amusement. 

She nodded, scooting over to make more room as her husband came to settle in beside her. “Not a moment’s rest for this one, I’m afraid.”

“Just like their mother, then,” he laughed, handing her one of the cups. She sighed happily as the warmth seeped into her hands. Small purple flowers danced along the surface of the golden tea, and Robin was relieved to find that the sharp floral scent had died down into something much more subtle and pleasant. 

Hesitantly, she took a sip, letting the taste settle on her tongue. 

It… wasn’t the worst thing she’s tasted. Sure, the tea was a little cold and the flavor a tad strong, but it wasn’t unpalatable. She took another swallow, this time not waiting to savor the taste for too long. 

“It’s good. Thank you, Chrom.” She leaned her head against his shoulder, nursing her cup gently so she wouldn’t spill tea over the both of them. 

Her husband tugged her closer and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “Anything for you, love. I’m just glad that I made something drinkable.” He took a sip from his own cup, wincing as he did. “If only just barely.”

Robin bit down a chuckle, instead settling for another mouthful of tea. The more she drank it, the more she became accustomed to the sweet-minty flavor. Perhaps tomorrow she could ask Maribelle how to properly brew it. “It’s really not so bad. I never would have pinned myself as a floral tea person, but it seems that I was mistaken.”

“So long as you like it, I guess I can count that as a success then.” Chrom set aside his cup, opting instead to pull Robin into his arms and nuzzle at her neck. His hair tickled her skin and his breath still smelled freshly of lavender. She could feel the rhythm in her chest pick up speed, her heart pounding mercilessly despite his tenderness. 

She shuddered, suddenly much too warm. “...Chrom?”

“Hm?” He dragged his nose along the column of her throat, peppering her jawline with featherlight kisses. 

“If you keep doing that… I doubt either of us will be getting much sleep tonight.” Robin cursed her own fatigue, but despite the growing heat in her body, she could already feel the tea taking effect. 

Chrom tilted her head back, taking the cup from her hands before capturing her lips with his. He set a lazy pace for them, happy to steal her breath away at his leisure. He turned her in his grasp, breaking contact to ease onto her back. 

He towered above her, arms caging her in on either side as he knelt, illuminated by the dying firelight. His nightshirt hung dangerously low on his frame, allowing Robin a peak of the sharp curve of his collar bone, and his hair was wonderfully disheveled. She had to wonder if he was trying to tempt her on purpose. 

Chrom gently lowered himself onto her, careful of the baby but still eager to resume their activities. His lips brushed against her’s once and then again; the taste of honey and mint and something floral fresh on his tongue. Robin sighed into the kiss, reciprocating with equal fervor. 

Lavender-scented breath mingled in the space between them as the broke for air. Again and again they advanced and retreated from one another, content to trade reverent kisses until Robin could no longer keep her eyes open. 

She wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep, but when she woke in the morning, it was to the scent of lavender and Chrom’s arms wrapped around her. Her husband still slept in blissful peace, the soft blue light of the early day dancing along his darker bangs and softening his features. 

Snuggling back into his chest, she stifled a yawn. Later, she would have to ask for more of that tea, but at least for now, she was happy to let the smell of flowers lull her to sleep, if only for a while more. 


End file.
